Head to Head
by shadowangel84
Summary: What if there was another pack out there? Hehe see what happens when Wolf's Rain pack meets this pack -. What will happen and what will they all do lol. Rated R due to possible violence and sex. Dunno
1. We meet

Well this is my second story - I don't claim any characters but Engel. The other characters are © to their owners nods Erm descriptions I will give.  
  
Engel: Wolf- Silver wolf with a golden brace on her bottom lip. Two golden brace-like necklaces around her neck. Two golden brace-like bracelets on both her forelegs. Two golden brace-like tail rings around her tail. Blue eyes. Human- 16 years old. Silver hair and blue eyes. She wears a red half- shirt and a blue vest. Blue low-ride pants. She has a golden brace on her bottom lip. Two golden brace-like necklaces around her neck. Two golden brace-like bracelets around her arms.  
  
Jiro: Wolf- Snow white wolf with gray stripes on his head. He has crystal blue eyes. Human- 16 years old. Long dark brown hair down to the tip of his ears with blonde streaks. He has a red t-shirt with a white button up blazer (unbuttoned) with flames on it. he has black fingeless gloves, and Khaki cargo pants with Nike Shoes  
  
Zawi: Wolf- black skin with gold end tips, eyes also black. Human- 16 years old. I don't know what he looks like as a human....  
  
Koume: Human- 16 years old. She has short white, kinda silvery hair and light violet eyes. She wears a white shirt, but a semi-long black trenchcoat type thingy. She wears a black choker with a bell on it around her neck. Wolf- obviously, it is the same color of her hair, but a bit darker, more like gray than silver. It has red eyes and long claws.  
  
Kentaro: Wolf- All black. Human- 13 years old. A plain black t-shirt, and black baggy jeans. No shoes, and a black braclet on each wrist with silver spikes. He has short brown hair.  
  
Kaminari: Wolf- Black with green eyes. Human- 15 years old. Straight black hair, sea-green eyes, always wears hair up in a ponytail with her bangs and 2 pieces hanging down, wears a black shirt that shows a little bit of her stomach with a flame design on it, wears fingerless gloves, and baggy black pants.  
  
Kuro: black fur, green eyes, and his muzzle is silver. Human- 17 years old and thats all I have on him :/  
  
Shiro: Wolf- white with tan tips, purple eyes. Human- 16 years old and thats all I have on him. :/  
  
Sorry for so many characters lol, but you already know about our Wolf's Rain pack lol and on to the story. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
"Wow!" Kentaro exclaimed as he stared down at the huge feast they had found. They were in a dark abandon alleyway. It was dark out.  
  
"Don't get to use to free meals Kentaro." Zawi had butted in.  
  
Engel shook her head and ate alittle, before allowing her pack to eat some. She gave a scowling look to Kuro and Shiro and then looked away.  
  
"I'm gotta go take a walk." Engel lifted and walked slightly away, before stopping.  
  
"Are you alright Engel?" Jiro asked her alittle concerned.  
  
Engel nodded and looked to him. "Yes I'm fine, just need sometime to think alright."  
  
Jiro nodded and went back to eating. Engel heaved a sigh and started to walk on the dark streets. She shuddered slightly among the feel of the wind. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
"Damnit Hige where the hell are you going!" Tsume yelled after Hige as they ran after them.  
  
"I smell food!" Hige kept running.  
  
They all roll their eyes, as it was not a surprise. They stop near an alleyway as Hige drooled, seeing the other wolves near the feast. Kiba and Tsume stop beside Hige. Toboe stumbled beside Tsume. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
Kentaro hungrily ate, not aware of the others. Kuro jerked his head at the four and gave a warning growl. Jiro responded to the growl as he turned his gaze. Koume paid no heep and kept eating, Shiro was eating aswell.  
  
"Looks like we have a meal for the taking." Tsume smirked.  
  
"What?! They can outnumber us!" Hige glared.  
  
"True, but we have more wits then these kids." Tsume grinned devilishly.  
  
"And your point is?"  
  
The four turned their gaze to Engel as she leaned against the corner of the wall, blocking their way out.  
  
"What the hell?" Kiba questioned.  
  
"I don't know who you guys are and I don't give a shit, but I suggest you move along." Engel growled.  
  
"You've got to be kidding..." Tsume snapped.  
  
"Oh but I'm not..Old timer....I can take you on by myself." Engel grinned.  
  
"Oh really. Show me." Tsume grinned. "This is going to be good."  
  
They both turned into wolves as Engel smirked and snarled, baring her fangs. Tsume leaped at her, knocking her off balance. Engel easily regain her balance and headbutted him against the wall. She scraped her fangs across his side and growled lowly. They were merely a blur of fangs and claws as they fought. After quite sometime, Tsume flew against the wall and groaned slightly as he regained his balance. Engel stood barily as they glared at each other.  
Jiro pulled Engel back, stubbornly she obeyed. Toboe helped Tsume.  
  
"Get the hell out of here and don't come near my pack again!" Engel growled, gritting her teeth as she and Tsume turned back into human.  
  
The four snarled and backed away. They were easily outnumbered and theres no way they could take them on, after the matter Tsume got beaten by their leader.  
  
"You got lucky!" Tsume blurted out.  
  
"More like skills old timer, now get!" Engel snapped and sat down, leaning against the wall.  
  
Kiba shook his head as he led his pack away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------- OOC- Ha! Not bad I assume XD. shrugs I'm gotta do more chapters on this story and I'm also gotta get started on the other story, heh but now I'm gotta go be weird and plus I don't have time right now, getting kicked up cause brother wants on, but maybe I might have time tonight to do another chapter or get started on the other story or both depends. Later! 


	2. To join or not to join

Kaminari alittle worried about Engel, walked over to her and tended to her wounds. Engel alittle annoyed shoves her away.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
She gave a soft snort and watched Kaminari go back to the full-eaten meal. Morning was rising now.  
  
"Lets get out of here." Engel said, slowly getting up as she leaned against the wall for support. Jiro gave her a stern look.  
  
"You are in no shape." He said.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine Jiro." She said stubbornly.  
  
He sighed and gently pulled her back down and narrowed his gaze. "You work yourself to hard. You need to rest Engel."  
  
Shocked by his actions, she heaved a sigh and gave in.  
  
"You guys worry to much." Engel teased.  
  
"We should. You get yourself into to much shit." Jiro eyed her.  
  
"I will go get some herbs." Kentaro volunteered.  
  
"Alright, but be careful, its daylight now, so watch out for the humans." Zawi says.  
  
Kentaro nods and runs out, looking for herbs. Engel shrugged.  
  
"You act like I have some kind of poison."  
  
"Aye don't kid around with stuff like that Engel." Koume butted in.  
  
"Whatever." Engel leaned against the wall as she gave into a sitting position.  
  
Jiro sat beside her, he was quite concerned about her. Koume snuggled up to Zawi, Shiro looked to his brother. Kuro growled, Kaminari glared at Kuro. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Sir do you have any herbs or something?" Kentaro asked a man. "Its for a friend of mine."  
  
"Oh is your friend hurt badly? Should I come check it out?" The man asked.  
  
"Oh no its alright. I just need to cleanse her wounds. She just needs some rest."  
  
The man nods and hands Kentaro some herbs. Kentaro thanked the man and walked down the street, whistling. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"She had a lucky chance!" Tsume said angrily as he glared at them.  
  
"Oh hush Tsume..." Toboe said as he cleanse Tsume's wounds.  
  
Tsume glared at him and folded his arms. He mumbled under his breath and allow the pup to help him.  
  
"More like ten lucky chances or something like that." Hige joked.  
  
Tsume gave a warning growl as Hige turned away from him. Kiba jerked his head as he heard whistling. His gaze turned to Kentaro.  
  
"Hey isn't that kid with that pack?" Hige said as Kentaro caught his gaze.  
  
"I believe so." Toboe mentioned.  
  
Kentaro turned his gaze as he spotted the four wolves. He tensed slightly and watched them. He held tightly to the herbs.  
  
"What ya got there kid?" Kiba asked.  
  
"Some herbs." Kentaro answered back.  
  
Kiba nodded. Hige sighed.  
  
"No food?" Hige asked.  
  
Kentaro shook his head. Hige heaved another sigh and laid back. Kentaro started to walk away. Tsume noticed this and chuckled slightly.  
  
"In a hurry kid?"  
  
Kentaro jerked himself. "I must get this to Engel."  
  
They nodded. Kentaro started running. Something tripped him as he barely leaves their way and into another alleyway. A gang of wolves surround him in human form. They smirk as Kentaro shudders, still holding tightly to the herbs. A howl emitts from his maw. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Engel jerks her head at the howl, she completely jumps up.  
  
"Kentaro!" Kaminari blurted out as she saw Engel about to run.  
  
Jiro tenses slightly. Engel runs towards the howl, growling through her teeth. Her pack follows. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Kiba jerks his head at the howl.  
  
"Hey that sounds alot like that pup." Hige scratched the back of his head.  
  
They jump up and run towards the howl, meeting up with the other pack and the gang whom have Kentaro pinned down. Engel growls lowly and glares at the pack.  
  
"How dare you pick on a child!" Engel gritted her teeth and snarled.  
  
The leader of the gang smirked and shook his head. "I do as I please."  
  
Jiro tensed in anger. "You bastard!"  
  
Engel turned into a wolf and leaped at the leader, he too in wolf form. She slashed her talons across his side. The leader smirking as he scraped his fangs across her maw, shoving her down. Engel still being alittle weak from the fight from Tsume. She yelped and tensed slightly. She growled and leaped once more, shoving him against the ground, fangs bared.  
  
"You stupid mutt!" Engel said through her teeth. "Stay...away..from...my..pack.." She managed to say.  
  
The gang shuddered as they follow hurrily after their leader. Engel gently nudged Kentaro as he looked to her. Engel turned into a human and shrugged. Kentaro smiled and showed her the herbs he had still held onto. She chuckled and panted slightly. Toboe looked at her concerned alitte, his gaze turned towards Tsume, then back.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Hige asked concerned alittle.  
  
Engel ingored as she fainted, rolling to her side. Jiro jumped up quickly to her side.  
  
"Engel!" Koume rushed over, followed by Zawi and Kaminari. Shiro and Kuro watched. Kiba shook his head, Tsume smirked. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hours later it was dark. Engel woke, looking to Jiro as she manages to sit in a sitting position. She looked to the four somewhat known. She shook her head and watched them.  
  
"So where exactly are you guys headed?" Kaminari asked.  
  
"To paradise!" Toboe blurted out excited.  
  
Engel looked at them abit shocked. She laughed slightly.  
  
"Why do you laugh?" Kiba said sternly.  
  
"No reasons." Engel shrugged.  
  
"Maybe you should join us." Toboe suggested.  
  
"I'm not sure thats a good idea." Kuro remarked.  
  
Engel glared at Kuro. "Mind your tongue." She looked back to them. "Perhaps."  
  
Engel lifted slightly, her gaze trailed to each memeber of her pack. She still felt abit uneasy among Kuro and Shiro. She gave a soft snort.  
  
"Doesn't sound so bad I guess." Jiro added in his comment.  
  
"Very well, but don't get to use to it." Engel smirked.  
  
"Btw I'm Hige."  
  
"Engel." "Jiro." "Kentaro."  
  
"Toboe and this is Tsume." "I'm Kiba."  
  
"You can call me Koume and this Zawi." "I'm Kaminari." "Hehe Shiro is the name and this is my brother Kuro."  
  
Engel chuckles and so does Hige slightly.  
  
They snuck around the alleyways and made their way out of the city. They traveled up the slope as they looked towards their awaiting adventure.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hmmm what will happen next? We will soon see lol. 


	3. Bring it on

The 12 wolves make their way to the next city. Residing in an adanbon building, they rest for abit. Hige's stomach starts growling.  
  
"Man I'm hungry." Hige leaned back, looking to Engel and then to Kiba.  
  
Jiro gave a stern look to Hige and sat beside Engel and the others. They seem to serperate each other.  
  
"Are you always hungry?" Kuro remarked.  
  
"Aye remember you guys ate, we didn't." Tsume glared at Kuro.  
  
"Back off you two!" Engel warned.  
  
Kiba shook his head and sat down aswell. Kentaro looked at Engel alittle worried. Engel cocked her head to him and shrugged, leaning against the wall as she sat there, turning her gaze to Jiro. Jiro looked to the ceiling then back to Engel. He remembered all the times they had spent with each other. Every member of the pack. Kaminari jerked her head at a smell. She sniffed the air once more. They were all in human form.  
  
"I'm not sure if its me or I smell something odd, yet familar." Kaminari looked to Engel.  
  
"Probably you.." Kuro said sternly.  
  
"You should watch what you say. It just might get you in trouble." Kiba looked to Kuro and then to Engel, then back to Kuro.  
  
Kuro smirked slightly. Kaminari gave Kuro a stern glaring look and looked to Engel.  
  
"Relax Kaminari, its probably nothing." Koume looked to Zawi.  
  
"Yea maybe you are right, but I could of swored it was..." She cut herself off and shook her head.  
  
Engel watched her still and heaved a shrug.  
  
"Do you always put up a good fight?" Tsume looked to Engel.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ya know the fight we had and then you pulled yourself to the fight that leader of the gang back in the last city."  
  
"Oh..I'll do anything to keep my pack safe." Engel folded her arms.  
  
"But why?" Tsume remarked.  
  
"Because......We wolves are like a family. Sticking together as a pack forever, no matter what. We shall never meet the end..." She looked away. "But alot of things are hard to believe these days...My pack is all I have now..."  
  
Tsume looked at her alittle bit confused. Jiro smiled and gave a slight nod to Engel, remembering so much.  
  
"Sounds touching.." Kuro shrugged.  
  
"Believe what you want.." Engel snapped at him.  
  
"Hey porky why don't you find food." Tsume narrowed his gaze.  
  
"Why?" Hige remarked.  
  
"Because you are always complaining about food..." Zawi looked at him sternly.  
  
"Oh alright fine." Hige lifted and walked away to find food.  
  
Engel looked to Jiro and motioned him to follow her as she lifted. "I'm going for a walk."  
  
Jiro cocked his head and jumped up, following her. Tsume watched them slightly confused as they disappeared from view.  
  
"Perhaps you need to live alittle." Koume said as she watched Tsume's gaze.  
  
"What?!" Tsume glared at her.  
  
Zawi growled in a defensive matter, warning him. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Engel and Jiro walk side by side. Her gaze looked down as she folded her arms. Jiro wrapped his arm around waist and brought her closer to him. Engel was abit surprised but allowed him. Ideed they do both love each other. She smiled as her gaze met his. Jiro and Engel sat down by each other as Engel leaned against a tree. She pressed her legs against her chest thinking to herself. She wrapped her arms around her legs. Jiro watched her alittle curious. Jiro leaned over abit and lifted her head with his hand, drawing himself closer to her. Engel abit confused of what he was trying to do, but allowed him to continue. Jiro pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. Engel smiled and kissed him back.  
Jiro smiled and drew another kiss, Engel returning it. Jiro drew her closer and pressed himself against her, pressing her against the tree. Engel jerked her head as she heard a noise. Jiro lifted himself and helped Engel up aswell.  
  
"I smell him." Engel tensed.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mirsha."  
  
"What how the hell did he survive?"  
  
"I don't know, but we must go and now."  
  
Engel ordered as they ran back. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
Hige came back with some food, alittle curious as to where the two leaders went. Koume smirked and watched him.  
  
"I thought we were all eating?" Hige asked.  
  
Getting no respond, Hige shrugged. Kaminari jerked herself.  
  
"Damnit I told you I smelled him!" Kaminari growled and lifted.  
  
A huge black wolf appeared, he gave a slight smirk.  
  
"Well well...Where is your leader? Did she run off to play?" He smirked.  
  
Koume growled and so did the others. Kaminari was ready to attack him. Four other wolves came up beside him. Kiba, Toboe, Tsume, and Hige were confused but were ready to fight.  
  
"I'm sorry but your appointment has been canceled."  
  
Mirsha turned his gaze to Engel and growled lowly. Engel smirked and looked to Jiro and then back to Mirsha. She turned into a wolf and leaped at him, headbutting him in the side, throwing him against the wall. The others turned into wolves aswell and leaped to the other four big wolves. Engel yelped as Mirsha gripped her maw shut. She struggled and jerked him off, scraping her fangs against his neck. She looked to the others and scowled.  
  
"Go now!" She ordered.  
  
Her pack nodded and ran with the four coming along. The two outsiders ran aswell. Engel jerked and leaped off Mirsha and to the other side. One of the wolves slashed her side, she yelped and stumbled slightly. She regained her balance and ran to meet up with the pack. Blood poured from her wound as she ran. After finally losing them, they stopped running. They all turn into their human form. Engel leaned against a tree and sat down, tensing slightly. Kaminari whimpered and tried to nurse her wound. Engel shoved her away.  
  
"Relax I'm fine.." She folded her arms and closed her eyes.  
  
"If you say so.." Tsume smirked.  
  
"Damn...This whole trip is going to be a living hell isn't it?" Engel remarked.  
  
"Perhaps..." Toboe answered.  
  
"Great...Bring it on..." Engel closed her eyes and they all fell asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
OOC- Tsh tsh what will happen next?  
  
Engel: Damn why did that bastard have to ruin the whole moment!  
Shadowangel84: Erm o.0  
Jiro: Relax Engel we will get a chance. sweatdrop  
Koume: grins and huggles Zawi  
Zawi: is hugged  
Kentaro: is confused  
Toboe: Erm.....paws Tsume  
Tsume: growls  
Hige: I'm hungry  
Kuro: Eat a damn rock porky!  
Kaminari: Be nice Kuro!  
Shiro: Whats going on?  
Kiba: Don't ask me.  
Shadowangel84: closes curtains Erm sorry about that 


	4. Our new enemy

Its alright Kira, I'm writing more XD ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"Where the hell did those wolves go!?" A man exclaimed. He went by the name Jason. He wore all black and had a black hair. He wore black sunglasses and had some guns.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." The bar tender had said.  
  
"Bullshit!" He tossed him. He was a strong man. Tall and had big muscles. "Fucking wolves!"  
  
He stormed out of the bar. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"You sure your nose is working?" Tsume joked to Hige.  
  
They were still in the same city, for Engel was still in no shape to move. She, stubborn as usual, refused to remain there. She finally gave in and ingored them for the time being.  
  
"Oh shut up Tsume..." Hige snorted.  
  
"Heh having troubles?" Zawi joked, watching Kentaro and Toboe play.  
  
"No not at all.." Hige glared at Zawi.  
  
"Relax will ya!" Engel snapped, watching them.  
  
They shrugged and looked away from each other.  
  
"If you don't mind.." Engel said sternly. "Can we go now..."  
  
"You sure about that?" Jiro looked to her concerned.  
  
"Yes ideed I am....I can take care of myself..." Engel remarked.  
  
All 12 wolves started to walk away, Kaminari jerking her head as she saw a man come storming out of a bar. She could see him quite well, as it was dark now. The man came storming their way. A growl rumbled from Engel throat as he shoved them aside.  
  
"Out of the way kids!" He smirked.  
  
"Kids?! Who the hell determined that?!" Kuro snapped.  
  
He stopped and turned to face them. He smirked once more and narrowed his gaze.  
  
"Well well.." He remarked.  
  
Engel stepped up and narrowed her gaze, glaring at him. Jiro watched her, Kaminari alittle concerned. Zawi snorted and watched aswell with Koume at his side. Kuro and Shiro side by side. Kentaro hid behind Jiro. Toboe hid behind Tsume, as Tsume stepped beside Kiba, Hige stepped on the other side of Kiba.  
  
"Since when did the streets have a large number of kids in a gang?" He said sternly.  
  
"What makes this of any of your business?" Engel snapped back, quite annoyed with this human.  
  
"I make anything my business!" He smirked.  
  
"Maybe you need to learn some new rules." Engel folded her arms, still glaring at him.  
  
"Rules? I don't follow them, I make them." He remarked.  
  
"Thats funny, I thought humans such as yourself followed rules provided for you." She smirked.  
  
He grew angry and drew fist up and aimed to punch Engel in the face, but missed as she dodged it.  
  
"What the hell!?" He drew out his gun and cocked it. "You....!?"  
  
Engel grinned and looked to the others. Jiro jumped slightly, a growl rumbled through his throat.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Jiro snapped at him.  
  
"Who ever I want to be." He grinned devilishly.  
  
He turned to shoot at them, but he didn't have any bullets. He quickly reloaded, but they disappeared. He growled and shot all his bullets and stormed away. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
"What the hell is up with the world today!?" Kuro remarked as they pack made their away from the hunter.  
  
Engel shrugged slightly as they resided beside a pond. She smiled and jumped into the water. Her pack went in aswell. Toboe followed, Hige drooled and followed aswell. Tsume shrugged and followed, Kiba sat beside the waters and thought to himself. Shiro cocked his head to Kiba, but ingored him. Kentaro chuckled and splashed Toboe and Jiro. Toboe splashed Tsume and got Kentaro back. Jiro splashed Kentaro and Engel. She smiled and shook her head and splashed Jiro. Koume's white shirt was wet, she quickly got out and placed her trenchcoat around her. Zawi chuckled and sat down beside her.  
  
"Alittle shy are we?" He whispered.  
  
She gave a stern look, then laughed, giving a slight nod. Engel got out and turned into a wolf, shaking the water from her fur. She turned back into a human and sat down, leaning against a tree, shivering slightly as the night became cold. Jiro came out and dried himself and sat beside Engel, noticing her shivering. He wrapped his arm around her and drew her closer to him. She smiled and snuggled to him, feeling abit warm. Hige watched them, feeling slightly jealous.  
  
"I've been to paradise once..." Engel said as she turned her gaze to the four wolves.  
  
"What?!" Kiba said sternly as he jerked his gaze to her.  
  
"Engel do you think thats a good idea to talk about?" Jiro asked sternly.  
  
"Yea...I've seen it...." She paused. "It was such a beautiful place...Lunar flowers bloomed all over the place. Evergreen grass spread across the plains. A lake clear as crystals..." She smiled slightly, but it should ceased. "But it disappeared and the world was recreated...I had to start over...but the pained memories always stuck there with me..." She heaved a sigh.  
  
"You are probably just wasting time searching for it..." Kuro said sternly.  
  
"Kiba I'm confused." Toboe looked to Kiba.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Kiba said to Kuro, ingoring Toboe.  
  
Kuro ingored him, jerking his head as he heard an explosion. Engel jumped up with Jiro beside her. Koume was beside her aswell. Her and Engel have been through alot, not as much as Jiro and Engel have, but enough to respect Engel. They were almost like best friends. Zawi stood beside Koume. Kaminari shuddered, Kuro saw that and stepped beside her, Shiro shrugged. Kiba and the others watched aswell.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" Koume jerked.  
  
"I don't know..." Engel replied.  
  
They all ran to where the explosions where, Engel ahead of them, as usual. Another explosion exploded and blew them off trail. A metal blade struck Tsume and Kaminari.  
  
"Kaminari!" Engel jumped to her and helped her alittle.  
  
"Tsume!" Toboe ran to help him aswell.  
  
Another explosion occured and blew Koume against a tree.  
  
"Koume!" Zawi ran to her.  
  
Kentaro tensed and stayed where he was. A burst of flame sent him flying.  
  
"Kentaro!" Jiro ran to him, only blowing him away.  
  
Another explosion took place and blew all the wolves and sent the scattered all over the place. They were all down. A smirked came into sound as Jason appeared, he grinned devilishly.  
  
"Damn wolves.." He smirked. He walked away.  
  
As daylight occured, Engel slightly got up, trembling as she struggled. All 12 were in their wolf form and are still in their wolf form. Kiba followed, aswell as Jiro and Kuro. Zawi helped Koume up alittle, Kaminari looked to Engel, as she helped her up. All 12 wolves turn into their human form, it was easier. Shiro yelped as Kuro yanked him off. Hige and Tsume got aswell. Tsume pulled Toboe up. Jiro helped Kentaro.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Koume looked to Engel.  
  
"I don't know...." Engel replied.  
  
"Whatever it was, its gone, but I still vote we get the hell out of here." Tsume remarked.  
  
"For the first time I agree." Kuro said.  
  
They all nod and got up, feeling alittle bit better. They are still in their human form. They walk away and disappear into the forest.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
OOC- Yes I love leaving you guys clueless lol 


End file.
